Fanged Uke
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: Sequel to "Fanged Rabbit." Misaki is now a changed vampire, and it seems he finds Usagi just as delectable as the rabbit finds him. Bloody lemon. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanged Uke**

**The First Course**

The sleepy mind of the small chocolate vampire was dragged further from slumber land as his brow furrowed in irritation, his mouth twitching into a frown.

"Usagi-san…" He half mumbled, half growled, struggling away as he felt a dampness seep onto his neck.

But this only seemed to encourage the offender, as a sultry purr hummed next to Misaki's ear.

"Miiiii Kiiii…." He cooed, his tongue sweeping along the uke's neck again.

Misaki groaned wearily, still trying to move further away.

"Usagi…" He moaned. "I'm trying to sleep…the sun's barely down…"

"But I want you to wake up Mi." The older vampire pouted. "It's time for breakfast."

Akihiko shifted, climbing on top of the smaller body and sliding himself in between Misaki's knees. He pressed his elegant nose into the tousled locks of brown hair, sighing as he inhaled the sweet scent.

But when Misaki's hackles rose and he let out a low growl, Akihiko clucked his tongue.

"Oh love. Always such a grouch in the morning."

Misaki groaned again, a slight shiver coursing through him at the touch of his lover's cool body. But as he tried to settle back down, a slight whimper escaped his mouth. He'd gone to bed with a full stomach, but only after twelve hours his insides felt hard and sharp. It didn't make any sense. While Usagi took nips and sips at his pleasure (which was A LOT), he only ever had to drink deeply every three or four days. Misaki shifted onto his side, wrapping his arms around his pained belly as his brow furrowed.

Akihiko sighed, still straddling his lover's thighs.

"See Mi-ki? You need to wake up and eat."

"I just ate last night…why do I feel so sick?" The youth moaned again, shutting his eyes tightly.

"It's because you're still a fairly new vampire love." Akihiko enlightened. "You were only changed three weeks ago. You need blood on a daily basis. Now come on."

Akihiko slid his hands underneath Misaki's body and gently hauled him up, shifting the boy to sit on his lap.

"Here now, you go first." He purred, giving a single lick to the boy's cheek.

Misaki opened his eyes and mutely nodded, straightening himself up and reaching for Usagi's wrist. But his eyes widened when Akihiko stopped him.

"Nuh uh," Usagi hummed. "Why don't you try my neck today?" The silver haired man grinned, bearing his white, unmarred jaw line.

Misaki shrunk back, lowering his eyes.

"…I haven't done that yet. What if I miss?"

"You'll be fine." Akihiko purred, kissing the boy's temple. "Just follow your nose and find a vein. All right?"

Misaki grunted nervously, but his growling stomach drove him forward.

"Okay…"

The younger man adjusted himself to straddle his sire's lap, wrapping his arms around Akihiko's neck and pressing his nose close to the skin.

After a bit of timid snuffling, Misaki finally bore his small fangs and craned down, slowly sinking them into Usagi's neck. Crimson blood seeped out and flooded the bite marks, and Misaki eagerly began to lap them up.

Akihiko snaked his arms around Misaki's waist as the boy drank from him, and he let out a pleasured groan, his hands smoothing and squeezing along the boy's back. His grip tightened as Misaki bit deeper, gulping down full mouthfuls of his lover's blood.

The small vampire drank with ferocity, not only because of his hunger, but because of the familiar and exquisite taste of his lover's blood. Before he'd been changed, all he could taste was iron and rust, but now a whole new tantamount of flavors had been sparked in his morphed senses.

And to those taste buds, Akihiko's blood was ambrosia. It was rich, heavy, and strong, a concoction of wine and dark chocolate, each drop only making the drinker crave more. Every time he drank from his lover, Misaki found himself even more bonded to the man, as if half the blood swimming in his veins was now Akihiko's. And as he dug deeper into the man's neck, he felt even more connected. Usagi had told him a bit about vampire etiquette, and one of the biggest stressors was that necks were reserved strictly for lovers or close friends. Misaki had been bitten so many times by Akihiko that light scars peppered the groove of his neck, but his lover had only one, a faint scar given him by his friend Hiroki on the night they had been changed.

And as grotesque as the thought was, Misaki was glad to have his fangs seeping into his lover's skin and the ability to now leave a mark of his own.

Akihiko groaned again at Misaki's lapping bite, and his lips involuntarily began to draw back to bare his own fangs. More than his own bloodlust was stirring, and the older vampire was growing aroused at the rubbings and moanings of his sweet little Mi. Once he was confident that Misaki had gotten a sufficient amount of blood, he lifted his hands and placed them on either side of the small head, prying his mouth away. Misaki snapped once out of instinct, but eventually unlatched his teeth and met Akihiko's eyes, his mouth and tongue gummy with fresh blood as red as their irises.

Usagi licked his lips at the sight, bearing his own fangs and giving a low growl. Drunk with blood, Misaki dazedly complied, tilting his head to the side to give the sire access to his neck. Akihiko cupped the narrow jaw with one hand and gripped the chocolate hair with the other, holding the small body dead still as he breathed down Misaki's delicate neck. As hungry as he was, he teased, flicking his tongue at the white skin and lightly sucking.

Misaki's body grew hotter at these touches, and he opened and closed his fangs with light growls that grew increasingly more frustrated. But right he was in between breaths, Akihiko struck, evoking a primal snarl from the submitted vampire. But once the sire bit deeper, Misaki went limp and relaxed, his breaths like a purring kitten being stroked.

Akihiko chuckled into the youth's neck, sucking the light, sweet, tangy blood with vigor. In fact he had such a hard time deciding which he liked better, being bitten by Misaki, or biting Misaki himself. Both made the boy moan so delectably…

"Ahhh…..haaahhhh…Ohhhh…" Misaki lightly growled, his body writhing in ecstasy. In the far back of his foggy mind, Misaki remembered just how afraid he used to be when Usagi fed from him. The experience was entirely different now. Instead feeling pain and fear, Misaki felt pleasure, an itch underneath his skin that was being perfectly scratched. Although it had long been manifested in the earth that true love was not solely based on physical affection, in Misaki's eyes…this came pretty damn close.

Even if the man was an insufferable whinny douchebag…he sure could bite.

And such were the thoughts Misaki had at this juncture.

Akihiko breathed throatily as he parted his mouth from Misaki's red soaked neck, and more wells of blood flowed from the corners of his lips as he lifted his head. His tongue stretched up to swipe the liquid from his top lip, and his stained fangs still gleamed despite their coating.

Misaki own tongue emerged from his mouth as he watched the display, and his red doe eyes widening in youthful lust and fascination.

The two lovers stared eye to eye, each other's blood lingering on their tongues and teeth, and their eyes locked on each other completely.

And it didn't take more than a few seconds before their mouths crashed together and melded into a sticky, red, passionate embrace.

Their first nightly course was finished.

The second had begun.

* * *

**The Final part will be out soon! :) **

**Thanks for reading! Hope to hear from all of you!**

**The Bloody Flamingo 101**

P.s. I do write faster when I get reviews (wink wink lol)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Course**

Tongues and bloody lips wove together in a drunken dance as the two vampires kissed, the wounds on their necks still fresh and open. Akihiko's body dominated Misaki's, and he bent further and further over him, gripping a handful of the chocolate hair and pulling just enough to make Misaki growl in sensation. The uke's fangs were still bared as they finally broke their kiss, and his eyes were agleam with hunger and lust. Just the sight of those wide doe eyes shrouded in insanity made Akihiko want to cum. Human Misaki had been fuckable, his blush pink and his cries delicate. But vampire Misaki was something else entirely.

It wasn't that the boy himself had been changed, far from it, Usagi wouldn't change a scrumptious hair on his head. Every single physical and emotional detail was a perfect mesh of Misaki, and Akihiko loved it down to the last piece.

On the contrary, nothing had been morphed, but rather something had been added.

An insatiable, undeniable hunger that would not be ignored. A hunger for not just blood, but skin and flesh and heat. A yearn for melding. A want that screamed to be satisfied.

Akihiko licked his damp lips as he stared at the eyes full of lustful craving, and in the blink of an eye one of his large, powerful hand whipped forward and planted itself in the center of Misaki's chest, slamming him down on the bed. Misaki lightly growled at the forceful gesture, but soon began to pant as Akihiko slid in between his knees and began pulling off his wrinkled T-shirt.

The fired seme fell on his partner's white torso with vigor. Starting at the neck, he trailed licks and tiny bites down the elegant groove to the collarbone, leaving little red pinpricks where his fangs had pierced the skin. And when he drew nearer and neared to Misaki's chest, the small hips began to undulate, pressing upward toward his lover's rippling abs.

Misaki opened his mouth and let out a breathy snarl as Usagi's mouth finally made contact with his hardened nipples, and his hands slid along the seme's long, stony arms.

"Hey Mi—sa—ki," Akihiko trilled in a sing song growl. "Want to try something new tonight?"

"Mmm….like what?" Misaki murmured, shifting his warming hips around.

Akihiko grinned savagely, then leaned back down to swirl his tongue around the nipple again.

"Like this…" He breathed, parting his teeth and latching onto the reddened bud.

"UH!" Misaki barked in surprise, jerking at slight shock of pain. Akihiko bit down hard, and Misaki felt heated blood bubble up and pour from underneath his skin. After he removed his fangs, Usagi cupped his lips around bud, lightly sucking up the blood he had drawn. The contrasting sensations of pain and pleasure mixed around in Misaki's head, and he found himself letting out higher moans and growls as the seme did the same to the other.

"Ohhhhh…" Misaki howled, arching further off the bed. Akihiko took advantage of the position to snake his arm under Misaki's lower back and haul him upright into his lap.

"Alright pet, now you…" Usagi cooed, gently gripping a handful of Misaki's hair and positioning his nose close to his own firm pecs.

Having just been fed, Misaki was much more willing to comply with Usagi's requests than normal. In fact, he was surprised just how easy it was to sit back and enjoy the ride today, rather than be reduced to a flushing, stuttering mess. With only the slightest hint of hesitation, Misaki leaned forward and swiped his tongue over his lover's pale nipple, evoking a deep growl from his sire.

Misaki grew bolder and slowly bit down, but not far enough to draw blood.

"Harder pet," Akihiko chuckled, ghosting his fingertips down the petite boy's back.

At Usagi's bidding, Misaki sunk his fangs beneath the skin, the rising heat tickling his nose as the blood began to flow from the marks. And as soon as that rich, musky blood hit his tongue, he was sold. Akihiko lifted his chin and groaned again as Misaki began to lap and suck, and his large palm wandered down to squeeze the uke's pert ass.

After a few minutes of that delectable mouth, Akihiko was more than ready to move them both elsewhere. Again he pried Misaki's head away from him and laid the two of them back down on the mattress, nipping at the boy's ear as his hands reached down to slide Misaki's pajamas bottoms off his hips. Needless to say, the boy was already visibly hard, and as Akihiko spat into his hand and began to stroke him, Misaki's breaths grew faster. His free hand traveled upward to Misaki's mouth, squeezing his still raw nipples on that way.

As lusty and horny as the blood feeding had made him, Akihiko didn't even have to ask for the uke to suck his fingers, but actually raised a silver eyebrow as they were seized by Misaki himself. He greedily wrapped his mouth around the digits and coated them with reddish saliva, closing his eyes as he slicked his tongue in between them.

"Ah…Usagi-san…" The boy moaned as they were pulled back out. He almost sounded disappointed, and the thought made Akihiko grin.

"So vocal tonight my Mi-Ki," He crooned, stilling his hand. "Hungry little pet you are…"

Misaki's brow rose skeptically for a brief second at all the "pet talk," and he partially bared his fangs in drunken irritation.

"I wouldn't compare appetites if I were you." He retorted quietly, a twinkle of satisfaction glinting in his garnet eyes.

Akihiko chuckled, even more thrilled with Misaki's backtalk. But still, it was prime time to turn those retorts back into groans. He resumed stroking the growing cock, evoking several barking cries from the pleasured one. His other hand quickly went to work diving lower and circling around Misaki's pulsing entrance.

"Uhh…" The brunette moaned as a finger slipped in, plunging deeper and deeper into his hot recesses, and then drawing back out.

Misaki stretched his arms above his head, gripping the blankets tightly Usagi expertly fingered him, and his chin lifted as another digit was added to stretch him.

Low growls had started to build in the sire's throat at the wanton sight, and his impatience rose as his cock grew hard. When he felt the Misaki was suitably prepared, he stopped both his hands and unsheathed his own member, slicking it with a handful of lube.

"Oh fuck pet. I want to bang you so hard." He groaned, stroking his own dick as his eyes flooded with passionate, fiery lust. Misaki took a shallow breath as he stared at his lover, and his tongue unconsciously licked the inside of his lips. Akihiko had the body of a fucking god, limbs folding out in gleaming alabaster muscle and sinew, unmarred by anything save the bite wounds still fresh on his neck and chest. Even the sight made Misaki drool, though not as flauntingly as his lover.

Akihiko too licked his lips.

"Roll over Mi," He commanded softly.

With a slight shiver, Misaki lifted himself up then turned over on his stomach, closing his eyes as he felt Usagi's hands adjust him onto his knees. He felt cold fingertips ghost along his damp sides and groaned, curling his hands into fists as felt Akihiko's hard groin press into his cleft.

Bracing himself with Misaki's hips, Usagi mounted, slowly pushing the head of his cock into the uke's entrance.

"Ohhhh…..Uhhh…U—Usagi-san…" Misaki moaned, his face contorted in sensation as the sire drove deeper and deeper inside him. He gripped the sheets tighter, closing his eyes as he tried to adjust to Akihiko's girth. And soft grunts spilled out of his mouth as he felt a rough tongue lapping and smoothing along his lower back.

The squeezing heat of Misaki had Akihiko in ecstasy, and he slowly began to draw out, testing the waters to see if Misaki was ready. The uke moaned delectably at the movement, encouraging the sire to plunge deeper. And now that he was inside, he could no longer hold himself back.

Misaki's eyes flew open and he let out a barking cry as Akihiko began to ride him hard and fast. Their bodies jerked and rocked with his thrusts, and Misaki's cries grew higher and louder, almost to the point where tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. He felt pain and pleasure and speed rush and flow inside him, needing and begging to be released somehow. He gritted his teeth and gave a growling howl, and Usagi snarled in reply.

The sire licked his lips and without breaking his stride, he leaned down over his changeling's body, brushing his mouth against the nape of his neck.

"Ahhh…." Misaki breathed, arching his head up towards the ceiling. "Oh Usagi-san…"

Usagi's crimson eyes glinted with hunger and he bit down into the white flesh, humming as Misaki howled and squirmed in pleasure. The added sensation was almost more than Misaki could bear, and yet at the same time, a sense of warm calm coursed through him as well.

The two rode harder and harder, faster and faster, until both were groaning in ecstasy. Misaki was close, and Akihiko knew the perfect way to bring him over the edge. Looping an arm under, he hauled Misaki roughly upright and straight into his lap, beginning to thrust upwards right against his sweet spot. The action had Misaki impaled and writhing, his mouth open and his cries high. And he let out his final screamed as he came, flopping bonelessly against Akihiko's broad chest. With just a few more thrusts, Usagi climaxed as well, his arms squeezing Misaki's form almost painfully.

Akihiko collapsed back on the bed, spreading Misaki's panting form on top of his own. They laid there for a few seconds before rolling over to spoon, the only sounds Akihiko's tongue gently licking at the wounds on Misaki's neck to help them heal.

The little vampire closed his eyes, feeling the rolling waves of the orgasm flood through his head in quiet pleasure. After all the exertion, the silence was wonderful, even more so because he could feel Usagi's cool body pressing comfortably at his back.

But eventually, the satisfied hungry Misaki faded away, and normal Misaki surfaced, and he quickly became appalled at just how dirty the bedroom had become.

"Oh darn," He clucked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Now I have to change the sheets. Good thing they're black, otherwise we'd never get those stains out."

Akihiko let out a moan of dismay.

"Mi-Kiii, come sit back down pet. I'm not finished cuddling."

Misaki rolled his eyes.

"Oh Usagi-san. It's night and that means I need to go do chores. And so should you!"

"Don't wanna…let's go back to bed."

"Lazy bloodsucker." Misaki tsked, pulling his pajama top back on and heading for the door. "Oh yes, speaking of which, we need to order for blood packs. If we just keep drinking from each other we'll only get hungry faster."

Akihiko let out a growl of dismay as the uke left the room to deal with the boring domestics. And as he reached for his pack of cigarettes, he suddenly regretted the fact that the changing had not taken some of the "bite" out of Misaki's personality.

Oh well. He could always just dump those blood packs down the sink and cute, hungry, horny Misaki would be back by tomorrow morning.

But until then, he opted to hide from the evil twin underneath the stained sheets. It was safer there.

**I can't believe how many people reviewed and faved this! I'm so happy you all liked and I'm extremely grateful for all the feedbackies.**

**Be sure to check out the final installment of this series "Night of Fangs" which includes all three couples. **

**And if you want to read about Misaki's actual changing process, read chapters 2 and 3 of "Fanged Egoist." :)**

**Arigato gozaimasu once again and hope you enjoyed the lemon!**

**Love,**

**TBF101**


End file.
